


Play With Me?

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Horror, Idk if this counts as horror, Implied Torture, Other, TYL!Verse, bht I'm going to tag it in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W-what are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me?

“Byakuran?” Shouichi whimpered loudly, scrambling back as the bloody albino cheerfully skipped forward with a giant grin not matching the dark aura that promised pain for the one it was directed to. “W-what are you doing?” Shouichi hastily got back up onto his feet not once letting Byakuran from his vision as the other suantered forward with his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Traitors are killed Shou-chan you know that as much as I do,” he stated in a sickening sweet tone of voice, “so why would you do such a stupid thing hmm? Could you tell me Shou-chan, I don’t like be played around with I do the playing you should have learnt that by now.” His voice dropped low, still sweet and false even as his smile sharpened and his eyes swirled with anger the aura around him intensifying as Shouichi’s back collided with stone and steel.

“I’m sorry I know when their past selves are coming I could give you the location I’m sorry Byakuran please don’t kill me.” Shouichi sobbed hysterically, fear overpowering his trust for Tsuna because after all in a situation like he was in there wasn’t this times Tsuna or the past Tsuna to seek asylum with.

“Oh don’t worry Shou-chan~” Byakuran purred, his composure lethal as he cupped Shouichi’s chin in hand to tilt it upwards, “I have much better ideas then that, after all I never said how quick traitors die by my hand if it’s by yours it’s a simple bullet but I like to play with people.”

_“So won’t you play with me Shou-chan?”_


End file.
